Deceived
by I'mcalledZorro
Summary: Chris gets shot guess what happens next.


My first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

Deceived

Buck and J.D. are sitting outside, across from the saloon, arguing about something or another when Buck notices a young woman of about 20 riding up on a buckskin horse with black mane and tail. The young woman has on a beautiful dark green riding suit and a big hat hiding most of her face.

After dismounting the young woman enters the saloon and J.D.'s and Buck's argument resumes. All of a sudden a shot rings out followed by another, both coming from the saloon. J.D. and Buck both look at each other in surprise and as they start to rise the young woman comes striding back out. She leaps on her hose and takes off.

J.D. and Buck rush over to the saloon to see if anyone has been hurt. As they enter they see Chris holding his side and slumped over a table with Ezra beside him. Buck orders J.D. to go and get Nathan.

While they wait for Nathan to get there Buck demands to know what happened. Ezra said that they were playing cards and that he saw the mystery woman enter the room, but did not think she was a threat. Then he heard the shot and heard her say, "That's for my dad." Then Ezra shot back. Ezra told Buck he thinks he may have got her arm, but is not sure.

Right them Nathan arrives. He quickly looks Chris over and asks Ezra and Buck to help him get Chris back to his clinic. Chris says he doesn't need help, but he can't even stand up. Once at the clinic Josiah is already there saying that he will help Nathan. The rest start to arrive and wait outside. When they all arrive Ezra and Buck tell they what has happened.

Nathan comes out saying that the wound is not too bad. It hit a rib and tore a nasty gash, but Chris will be better soon. Nathan says he gave Chris some laudanum, but they can go in if they want to.

Buck wants to go after this murderous woman right now, but a half awake Chris says to wait that he WILL be going with them. After a little more discussion within the group it is decided that Vin will follow the trail now and in about two days the rest will follow, after Vin sends a telegraph telling them where to go.

Vin trailed the woman to Silver City. It took three days for the other six to join him there. After getting rooms they asked Vin if he had seen any of either the horse or the woman. When they got back together that might several of the group was told that Victoria Jackson fit the description of both the outfit and had a horse like the one they were looking for.

Victoria aka Vic as her friends call her was a well off young lady. Her father had died about three years ago in a gunfight and had left her the Jackson Ranch and some funds at her disposal.

As the seven approached the Jackson ranch Buck and J.D. identified a horse in the corral as the one the mysterious woman was riding. Buck jumped off his horse and strode up to the door and knocked. A beautiful young woman with long, wavy, dark hair answered the door. Buck asked of she was Victoria Jackson. When she answered yes he told her she was under arrest for the attempted murder of Chris Larabee.

She told them adamantly that she had done no such thing that she would never shoot anyone on purpose. She said that she would go with them peaceful if they would allow her to get everything in order for her to leave for a while.

That night as the seven plus their prisoner camped out on the way back Vic said again that she did not shoot Chris. Chris and Josiah started believing her so Chris decided to ask a few questions. Vic stated that she only got her horse back yesterday, because her boyfriend, Ethan O'Neill had been borrowing it for the past week. When asked about the green outfit she stated that it had been missing for about a month. Ezra came up and added that he believed that he shot her in the arm, and Vic did not have any wounds. When asked if she had any enemies she said no, but there is one person Michaela Davis, who really did not like her, but she did not think that Michaela would try to kill anybody.

So it was decided to go back to Silver City and nose around some more. The first stop was at Ethan's house. He said that one day the hors had been missing but it was back the next day, so he did not think anything about it. Vic asked some of her friends if anyone had seen her green outfit lately and two of them said that they had seen Michaela in it.

As they went over to Michaela's house Ezra stopped Vic and asked what's going on? You don't try to get someone arrested for murder if you just don't like the person. Vic confessed that they used to be best friends, but Michaela was in love with Ethan when Vic started going out with him. After that they did not talk and Michaela started some rumors about her, and did some other things that she did not want to mention, but Vic did not think that Michaela could ever do something like shoot somebody.

When they got to Michaela's house she was out side as she saw the seven plus Vic she paled. At first she tried to act like nothing was wrong, but when Ezra asked what had happened to her arm she flew off into a fit of rage.

She started yelling at Vic about stealing boyfriends and about going to prison. Vin went in the house as soon as he saw that her arm was hurt and when he came out he had Vic's dress. After Michaela has been tied-up and placed on her horse Vic tanked the seven for believing her. Chris reassured Victoria that Judge Travis will most likely put Michaela in jail for a very long time. Then the seven plus their prisoner ride off into the sunset.


End file.
